The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When shaving or trimming facial hair, men typically utilize one or more well-known cutting devices such as an electric razor, a manual shaving razor, scissors, and/or clippers, for example. Although such devices function well to remove hair from the face of the user, they do not discriminate with regard to the hairs they remove. As such, users must take care to trim only those areas in which they want facial hair removed.
Unfortunately, it is an all too common occurrence that men with facial hair do not know how to properly sculpt their facial hair to form clean symmetrical shapes. Although a user can style their facial hair into many different shapes, the challenge is to do it correctly. To this end, one of the most common issues when sculpting facial hair is trim each side of a beard, sideburns, goatee, and/or mustache to be symmetrical, so as to avoid an unbalanced look.
The present invention, directed to a facial hair shaping tool differs from all previously known cutting templates and other such devices in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.